Talk:The Setup
Script There should be no problem with copyright violation. How many scripts are there on GameFAQs? Plus, over on Grand Theft Wiki we have scripts on most mission pages (exceptions are GTA IV, which is difficult to obtain, and others, which are not correctly formatted). So if we on GTW have no problems with the scripts being in articles, why can we not put the scripts on here? A-Dust 14:53, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :You make a good point. So scripts are allowed on mission articles. Dan the Man 1983 16:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::No, I don't agree with his point. Just because GTAWiki's doing it doesn't mean it's ok - I still think that posting mission scripts violates fair use and is a copyright violation. I asked JoePlay, but he's been inactive and hasn't responded as of yet. Unless someone can demonstrate through policy that mission scripts are acceptable, they need to be removed. McJeff 20:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::That is a fair enough reason for disagreeing. But I do think he makes a good point. I agree with his points too. We just need proof whether there is a violation or not. Until then the script stays out of the article. Dan the Man 1983 22:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I recently asked another higher member of Wikia about this issue, I'm just waiting for the answer. Hopefully this issue can be sorted out soon, so we can start editing mission articles again. Dan the Man 1983 21:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I got this reply. :::::"I can't give legal advice of course :) but generally speaking, any text written by someone else is likely to be copyrighted. Very old text may not be, and the author may have made specific decisions to allow copying, but otherwise you should assume that it's not OK to copy it. You may be able to you small excerpts of the text under "fair use", but that's very unlikely to apply to whole scripts. Hope that helps" :::::Dan the Man 1983 13:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Someone should contact RockStar... Russelnorthrop 07:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Why, this issue is dead and buried and was sorted out ages ago. Dan the Man 1983 19:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok at the time i wasn't sure if this was still going on, but i have now gotten sick of this certain wiki and the stubborn people on it and i've stopped editing. goodbye stubborn people. 05:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ( ::Well don't edit here then, keep on with be uncivil and I'll make sure you never edit here again. Dan the Man 1983 23:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternative. I think we should list the alternative easy and different ways to complete missions. Such as this mission, it is easier to beat Davis using firecrackers(way I always beat him). I think we should list them in the trivia sections.Dan the Man 1983 06:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I never even thought to try that. But it can go straight into the main article. Mc (talk) 19:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I always do the mission after doing the Chemistry class, so I always use the firecrackers, it takes two hits to drop him. Plus since you get 3 firecrackers, one of them can be used on Tom and Wade right before you deal with Davis. Anyways I am gonna think about other alternatives for other missions. Dan the Man 1983 06:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC)